<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thin Line by LunarK9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058767">A Thin Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9'>LunarK9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Biting, Bullying, Conflicted Reader, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Filth, Fingering, Flirty Daichi, Fluff, Grunting, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hate, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Kissing, Library, Love, Moaning, Office, Oikawa - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Scratching, Sex, Some Bondage, Submissive Oikawa, Teasing, Thin, Tooru - Freeform, Whining, aural play, business clothes sex, cum, daichi - Freeform, eating pussy, head librarian, intercourse, line, reader - Freeform, sawamura - Freeform, soft boy moment, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Oikawa Tooru are competing to be the next Head Librarian. Daichi, the current Head Librarian, proposes that the reader and Oikawa work together to settle any past differences in order to please the Board. The reader and Oikawa have a long history when it comes to each other, but can the reader set aside the past to make a better future? And who will come out on top as Head Librarian?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thin Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/gifts">Yugioh13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, helloooooo beautiful reader!!!!<br/>WOOOOOO writing this took a lot of energy out of me, but I got such a high from writing it!<br/>This was a last minute decision to write and post this. A colleague of mine made her request known and I have delivered!!!!<br/>Honestly, this was super fun to write and I apologize in advance if it's a bit of a mess. This isn't edited at all. As usual, I will update with an edited version after I work on my other writings.<br/>Thank you all SO FREAKING MUCH for your constant support and love!!!<br/>I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this pile of filth!<br/>ONWARDS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long day at work. I was hit with a review as soon as I stepped in the door this morning. Luckily, the boss had nothing but good things to say about me. Daichi was always kind when it came to the employees at the library, but the word "review" had spiked my already high anxiety this morning. Especially since going through the review meant choosing the next head librarian. Daichi was leaving soon, and he needed to find a suitable replacement. The only other employee that was supposedly "worthy" for the position was Tooru Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Oikawa is an option? He's such an egomaniac! The power would go to his head so quickly!" I protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi simply shook his head, taking off his glasses to wipe them on his black jumper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I realize that, Y/N, but unfortunately, the ultimate decision is left up to the board. Not to mention, Oikawa is certainly a hard worker. He knows all of the patrons well and knows the library work like the back of his hand," Daichi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clicked my tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to show him the back of my hand," I grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi let out a bright chuckle at my comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you and Tooru have your history, but I have full confidence that the board will choose wisely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had known Tooru ever since we were kids in high school. He and the other volleyball jocks always made a point to tease me. I never knew why but Tooru made more of an effort to bully me than the others. At first, I didn't stand up for myself. I let every encounter roll off my shoulders. After a while, I became so sick of being bullied that I started pushing back, much to Oikawa's surprise and sometimes delight. I was a typical nerd: into gaming, a huge bookworm, and even wrote here and there. I also liked TV and movies, but none of those hooked me like a good book. My love for books is what brought me to the librarian position I have presently. The smell of walking into a library was my favorite thing in the morning, next to the smell of my cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout college, I worked hard to be top of my class and graduate with honors. The only sour part of college was that Oikawa had attended the same college. Since the school attendee numbers were larger than our little high school, we hardly ran into each other. During the last semester of junior year, it just so happened that he was in the same Spanish class as myself. Thankfully, the professor had listened to my request for not putting us in a group together after explaining our history. After that semester, I had heard that Oikawa had taken a semester abroad in Argentina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same semester, I had applied to the library as an intern. Daichi happily took me under his wing and trained me. After graduation and long unpaid hours working in the library, Daichi officially offered me the position as librarian and I excitedly accepted. Daichi continued to offer any pinch of wisdom or teaching after training. The thought of him not being with the library made my heart sink. He had made clear that he would be more than happy to have me reach out to him for anything. He definitely wanted to keep in touch with not only me, but the other employees as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed as I paced back and forth in Daichi's office. Daichi had placed his frames back onto his nose, his face concentrated in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there any chance that you and Oikawa could work out your differences?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze in place, looking at Daichi with a confused expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and sat down in the chair placed in front of Daichi's desk. I grimaced as I crossed my arms, thinking. Daichi moved forward, placing his elbows on the desk and intertwining his fingers. I caught his hopeful and warm stare as thoughts ran at high speed in my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose…" I gritted out. "...that if I had to, I would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi flashed me a bright smile and clapped his hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant! Because the board has made a particular request before making the final decision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched Daichi stand up and stretch out his long legs. I frowned, more at the situation than Daichi himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what was the request?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi flashed a handsome smile and chuckled. My heart thundered as I watched him walk towards the office door. I stood, assuming that our meeting was concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you and Oikawa begin opening and closing the library together, in an effort to see what it would be like to have not one, but two head librarians," Daichi said in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth opened to say something, but Daichi shook his head at me, his face full of sincerity. Understanding, I nodded my head at him. I swallowed back my anger as best as I could as Daichi placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. I felt my chest fill with burning anger as my eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. They danced in delight atop that smug smile on Oikawa's face. I clenched my fists, trying to keep my facial expression bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was a textbook narcissist. My solution to that was ignoring him as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been instances where he had shown true kindness to others. He was very well acquainted to the patrons, engaging in conversation with them every time they walked in. He acted like he cared, but something deep inside me told me Oikawa could give a flying fuck about anyone but himself. I had dated enough of his type to know that anything they wanted only benefitted themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one particular moment that always stood out in my mind. He had helped me with a customer who could only speak Spanish. I had turned bright red, trying to muster up any kind of memory of the one semester I had taken. Oikawa had swooped in, apologizing for my "lack of understanding" and offered to help the lady himself. I had just stared in disbelief at him as I watched the interaction. He seemed genuinely pleased to speak with her and listened carefully. Never interrupting, he listened to everything the woman had to say. It was a shock to me because I had never actually seen him interact with the patrons. I had only heard about his interactions from the other librarians and assistants who fawned over him in the break room. I had just rolled my eyes and eaten my lunch in my office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had turned to me and explained that the woman was looking for a book on how to begin learning English for her granddaughter. After shaking myself from the shock, I smiled and happily obliged. I wrote down the information and slid the paper towards him. I was about to turn back to the front desk as I felt a warm hand on top of mine. I turned to Oikawa and looked down. His hand had been placed over mine and he squeezed gently. My heart had dropped into my stomach. I stood frozen in place as he grasped the piece of paper with a wink and walked off. My jaw hit the floor as I watched him walk away, chatting and chuckling with the older woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wore his usual light blue sweater vest, white dress shirt, and gray slacks. The shoes and glasses were the same chocolate brown as his eyes. I couldn't deny that Oikawa was objectively attractive. Oikawa's childish smile fell as I didn't reciprocate any smile of my own. He sighed and strutted into the office, running a hand through his dark brown locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/N, it's been a while! This library is so big, I feel like I never see anyone anymore. Especially when Daichi," Oikawa spoke, his eyes flashing with a hint of resentment. "...decided to have me work the front desk on the third floor! I have to admit, the view isn't the same at the top."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to a halt right behind the chair. Oikawa rested his hands on the back, flashing me a crooked smile as he looked me up and down. I bit back the venomous words wanting to spout of my mouth. Instead, I offered a sarcastic smile and turned. I sat down, bouncing slightly against the chair cushions. I rested my back against the chair, realizing that Oikawa hadn't moved his hands. I felt his grip tighten underneath me. I cleared my throat and straightened the black pencil skirt I wore. I fussed at my black button up as well, hoping that Oikawa wasn't noticing my fiddling. My cheeks burned as the feeling of being watched crept into the pit of my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped slightly as Daichi cleared his throat, sitting back down behind his desk. I heard Oikawa cover a laugh with a cough behind me. Lifting my chin up, despite my reddened cheeks, I smiled at Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you heard me through the door, Oikawa, as I was speaking to Y/N here about the board's suggestion," Daichi explained. His body remained calm, his soothing tenor voice easing my nerves. I relaxed more into the back of the chair, not caring about Oikawa's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did! I think it's an excellent suggestion! After all, two is better than one, especially in a library this big!" Oikawa chirped as he straightened. I felt his fingers slip from underneath my back and listened to his light footsteps as he prowled towards the wall on my left. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to find him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's always a delight to work with Y/N as well! Despite our differences, I very much enjoy her work ethic and company," Oikawa purred. My stomach twisted in knots as his eyes met mine. The shadows from the blinds behind Daichi seemed to make Oikawa's mischievious expression appear lethal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly looked back at Daichi, adjusting my seated position. Oikawa was certainly intimidating, that had never changed. But something about that look shook something deeper within me. Daichi offered a small smile of comfort to me as he looked at his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we are about an hour away from closing. You two will be staying to clean up the library," Daichi said, tapping his watch. "All three levels." I moved forward, straightening. Oikawa moved as well, pushing off the wall to lean on one leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daichi, you can't be serious! What about the assistants?! Are they not staying here to help?!" I pushed, anxiety rushing through my blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It will be the two of you alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A playful chuckle came from my left as Oikawa moved to lean against Daichi's desk, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daichi, while both Y/N and I have the capability of handling such a task..." Oikawa said, his tone lighthearted. "...if it's just the two of us, it's going to take all night for us to clean up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi's eyes met Oikawa's as he stood up. The overbearing delight on Daichi's face made me feel nauseous. I was beginning to doubt that this request was from the board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it takes you all night. Then you can be back in the morning to open. I will be on vacation for the next week, so I will be unavailable. But knowing the two of you," Daichi stated, picking up his jacket and computer case. "I'm sure you both will do a fine job." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi flashed a smile as he walked towards the door. I felt the blood drain from my face as the realization that Oikawa and I would be alone together. I stood up and made my way out the door. All the hairs on my body raised as I felt Oikawa's body heat against my back. I clenched my jaw, wishing he would give me some space to exist. I forced myself to keep walking as Oikawa followed close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, Daichi. We will get it done! No reason to worry. I'm sure with some extra instruction, Y/N here will do a fantastic job of helping me close," Oikawa chimed. I shot him a glare as we entered the hallway, receiving an amused chuckle in response. The fact that he towered over me only added to his intimidating presence. That typical cocky grin was plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'If he's not careful, I'm going to backhand that stupid smirk off of his face,' I thought angrily to myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi simply chuckled as he locked his office door. I walked towards the right side of Daichi, wanting to gain space between myself and Oikawa. As Daichi straightened, he turned to look at me. I gave him a broad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will get it done, Daichi. I promise I won't blow up your phone with questions," I joked. Daichi gave me a warm smile and stepped towards me. I felt my face fall as he gripped my arm gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead. My wide eyes met Oikawa's as I looked past Daichi's shoulder. If looks could kill, I would have been as good as dead. Oikawa's face remained calm as his jaw clenched and his eyes turned molten. Daichi tilted my head up to meet his. His dark brown eyes danced as he smiled down at me. My cheeks were on fire as he looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, love. Feel free to contact me if you must. After tonight, I will be unreachable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I managed a small nod as his fingers released my chin. Daichi winked, causing my face to burn more, and began walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will only be available tonight! Good luck!" He called back. I stood frozen in the hallway, my heart thundering out of my chest. Never had Daichi made any sign of interest towards me. Between the news about the review, the board's suggestion, and Daichi kissing me on the forehead, my anxiety was at an all time high. Especially since Oikawa's sour expression looked over me as we stood in the hallway. I cleared my throat, messing with the sleeves of my blouse. I forced my legs to function as I turned stiffly to walk back towards the first floor front desk. I felt Oikawa's burning gaze on my back until I turned the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hour had ticked by slowly. I watched with disdain as Oikawa walked with two library assistants, offering them company on the way out. He caught my eye as he passed by the front desk, sending a wink my way. I stifled a groan and turned back to the computer. They all walked out, flirting with each other. I blew out a breath, assuming that Oikawa was going to leave all the clean up to me. It wouldn't surprise me if he left. He had done it before: on multiple occasions, I overheard Oikawa telling Daichi or the other assistants that he would be leaving early, leaving whoever was closing with the weight of cleaning up by themselves. There was rarely a time I saw him walk out of the library without a beautiful woman by his side. I clicked my tongue and heaved a sigh, looking at my watch. Two minutes until I had to lock the doors. I stood from the high chair and stretched my arms up. I didn't mind having a physically easy-going job, but sitting for a long amount of time made my body feel stiff. It was better than being a waitress, coming home every night in tears because my feet and legs hurt from overexertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back in the direction that Oikawa and the two female assistants walked towards. I felt my heart sink a little in my chest. Truth be told, I had always had a small crush on Oikawa when we were children. He was always so attractive and positive. Somehow that changed when we hit high school years. His narcissistic nature came out as he played head games with every person he interacted with. I couldn't decipher as to whether or not he actually cared for people. He always did nice things for people and he always paid special attention to their conversations, but he always wanted something in return for his efforts. Oikawa knew people so well that sometimes it made my skin crawl. His keen observations on how people functioned was borderline creepy. I shivered at the idea as I moved towards the front doors. Even as an adult, sometimes it felt like I was back in high school. I thought I was a quiet and intellectual person, someone with depth. I was strong in my own way, ambitious and creative. But it seemed like it was too intimidating for people sometimes. Older people would always give me surprised or displeased looks whenever I spoke my mind or I said something so decidedly. I always spoke with kindness, but even then, it was like someone had slapped them in the face. Being raised to be strong and independent in myself was something I was forever thankful to my mother for, but it seemed that finding someone who appreciated those qualities was more difficult than storybooks led me to believe. My compassion and drive to please people was always my downfall in any relationship. I always gave my all to those I loved, friends and romantic partners. More often than not, the toxic ones always took advantage of those qualities and left me to gather the shattered pieces that they had broken. It was understandable that people wanted the fairytale kind of love, falling in love with the Prince Charming type. I just wanted someone who wouldn't use me or be afraid of me. Someone who would appreciate my qualities and help make them shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I approached the front doors, my thoughts clearing as I saw Oikawa leaning against the pair of glass doors, typing on his phone. I suppressed a groan as I reached to lock the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the plan, Little Cutie? I don't want to be here all night, so I hope you came up with something," Oikawa said smoothly, looking up from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless staying here all night is your plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared at him, shaking the doors. I chuckled as he jumped for his phone, the ricochet from the doors moving causing him to lose his grip. He caught his phone in his hand and chuckled weakly. His charming gaze sent lightning through my system. He was cute, but he wasn't that cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Do you have another floosy waiting for you at home? I'm surprised you didn't just leave me alone here to clean up your mess, as well as mine," I spat, turning to walk back into the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard Oikawa's shoes click against the tile rapidly as he caught up to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Y/N, I may look like a womanizer, but I have more important things to do. And besides," Oikawa purred, moving to stand in front of me. I crossed my arms, cocking a questioning eyebrow at him. His chocolate eyes roved my body as he placed his hands in pockets. I managed a cool façade as his eyes seemed to strip me bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...why would I want anyone else when I've had my eyes on you for so long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I restrained my jaw from hitting the floor as my eyes widened. A beast inside of me awoke as a fire lit up in my core. He flashed me a beautiful smile as he stepped closer to me. My heart beat out of my chest as he lifted a finger and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. His soft touch felt like electricity against my skin as he dragged a finger down my neck. My knees felt weak as his chocolate brown eyes looked at me softly, his lips parting slightly. Logic hit me like a truck as I mentally shook myself from the feelings. I clicked my tongue at him and swatted his hand away. Oikawa's face fell into shock as he pulled his hand back, flexing it. He huffed as I stepped closer to him, ignoring his towering presence. He flinched slightly at my closing the space between us. A surprised expression appeared as our faces almost met. Oikawa's shallow breaths hitting my face combined with the slight fear in his face made that fire burning in my core to grow. The beast that had awoken within me purred at his reaction as I stood, readying to defend myself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not one of your little playthings, Tooru Oikawa. The fact that you still think you can push me around and pick on me as an adult is pathetic. I've never met a lesser man in my existence than you," I seethed. My chest heaved as I felt the years of rage and disgust flood my system. Oikawa stood frozen, his face incredulous. Something flashed across his features as I maintained eye contact with him. Oikawa shook himself, clearing his throat. I could have sworn a trace of desire had flared in his eyes as my words hit him. I mentally chalked it up to the adrenaline flooding my system making me see things. That stupid smirk grew on his face as he simpered, "And you think Daichi is enough of a man for you? Heh…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his hand through his hair as his soul-bearing gaze pinned me in place. I struggled to muster up my intimidating air, not willing to be bullied anymore. I remained steadfast as Oikawa leaned next to my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt he could give you what I have to offer. He may be a man, but that's in terms of physiology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury burned through my blood as the adrenaline kicked in. After everything Daichi had done for me, I was not going to let anyone talk about him in such a disrespectful manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daichi is more of a man than you could ever hope to be. And at least he is selfless and giving, while all you do is take for yourself," I spat. Oikawa gave me a wicked grin, his eyes dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well! Defending your man so soon? It seems like you have more interest in him than you let on…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I clicked my tongue, maintaining a façade of boredom. I couldn't deny that Daichi was attractive in all aspects, but there was still that small voice of doubt that echoed in the back of my mind. Regardless of the kiss on my forehead earlier, it would be surreal to me if Daichi truly felt a romantic interest towards me. I released my arms from crossing my chest and began walking past Oikawa. I wanted to get the closing tasks done and go home. Exhaustion was beginning to hit me and I just wanted to get this over with. I felt a hand grab my wrist and spin me around. A stinging feeling spread across my palm as my hand connected with Oikawa's cheek. Oikawa's head turned back to me slowly, his expression dark and dangerous. I flashed him a challenging smile as I turned and continued walking back into the library. I called back to him as I made my way forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've managed to do a good amount of the cleanup on the first floor. I suggest you haul ass up to the third floor and start cleaning. We can meet in the middle and work on the second floor together. I don't feel like being stuck here with your sorry ass all night, so you had better get moving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the library as Oikawa and I worked separately. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through a playlist of soothing piano music to keep me company. Sometimes I enjoyed silence, but after today, I thought that some soothing music would do well to help me ease the anxiety and frustration running rampant within me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'...why would I want anyone else when I've had my eyes on you for so long?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I doubt he could give you what I have to offer…'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I winced remembering his words. That beast within me seemed to rub against my skin like a cat asking for attention. I groaned at the lust blossoming in my core. It felt good to put Oikawa in his place for once. It gave me more of a thrill than I had anticipated. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs. I didn't understand where the desire to do more came from… perhaps it was just the feeling of turning the tables on him giving me a rush of power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Little Cutie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I screamed and jumped, the pile of books in my hands falling to the floor. I glared at Oikawa's amused face through skewed glasses. I cleared my throat as I adjusted the frames. Oikawa's tenor chuckle rang in my ears as he bent down to pick up the books. I crossed my arms, frowning as I watched him gather the materials off the floor. Kneeling in front of me, Oikawa looked up at me. Something flashed across his features as he offered a sensual smirk. Surprise rocked through me as I met his gaze, followed by frustration. I bent down as much as I could in the pencil skirt to help clean up the books. Without looking at him, I could feel Oikawa's intense gaze boring into my head. I begged the writhing beast within me to calm down. I didn't like Oikawa that way. At least… I didn't think I did. I thought I had let go of those feelings a long time ago. But these feelings… these new urges to make him the victim tore through me like wildfire. I watched underneath my eyelashes as Oikawa stood, groaning. I dared a glance up at him as I gathered the last of the fallen books. His eyes danced with amusement as a devilish grin spread across his face. I furrowed my brows at him as I stood up. That lusty flame was back, along with the beast caressing against my skin. The rush overwhelmed me as I looked at Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scaring me is a good way to get smacked again, you know. I figured you would have learned your lesson already," I said, my voice breaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's sensual chuckle flitted on the air, causing that flame to grow. I tempered my face to stoicism and looked him up and down. His lithe figure was certainly alluring. With the amount of tight dress shirts and tight slacks he wore, it was obvious that he was built. I wasn't surprised at the observation, as he was always athletic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke from my daze as he waved a hand in front of my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hellooo? Anyone in there?" He crooned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I snapped, remembering myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chuckled and said, "I said that if you're going to smack me like that, maybe I should scare you more often. Or just insult people you like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My free hand instinctively aimed for his face. I gasped as his strong hand caught my wrist. That dark look was back on his face as he pulled me into him. My previous observation had been correct: I felt his taut chest against my forearm as he held his grip. I tried to shake free from him, but failed. Oikawa brought his face close to mine. My lips parted as my lungs struggled for any amount of oxygen. Oikawa's breath hit my face as he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, it's so adorable how easily flustered you get. I mean, look at you! That blush? Mmm… I'd give anything to keep that on your cheeks," Oikawa said in a low voice. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned into my ear, bringing my captured hand to his lips. "But only if I'm the one making you blush like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as his words sunk in. Frustration and lust fogged my brain as I pushed him away. I hadn't thought that I pushed him so hard, but he tumbled onto his back with a yelp. He chuckled as he lay sprawled across the floor, the books surrounding him. That beast inside of me took control of my movements before logic could. As Oikawa sat up, I moved to stand over him. I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face, seeing him helpless on the floor. After all the years of him pushing me around, the feeling of power in pushing him around was surging through me. That handsome visage looked up at me as I bent over, bringing our faces closer together. I looked over his face as his eyes widened. The urge to grab a handful of his hair ran through my mind. Our panting breaths were the only sound within the solace of the library. I gave an amused noise as I shoved his shoulder and pushed him back down on the floor. He blew out a breath as his back and head collided with the floor. I straightened up and stepped over him, moving to put the books away. I held still as I felt his fingers wrap around my ankle. I managed to keep balanced in my high heels as I looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation in his face breathed life into that beast inside of me. His eyes seemed to plead for something as he stared hard at me. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his shallow breaths filling the silence. My core ignited at the sight, the new thrill urging me to take action and push him further. I ignored the roaring beast as I turned towards him slowly. I breathed in as his grip loosened on my ankle, his thumb stroking lightly. Adrenaline washed through me as the new feeling of power rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" I purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw Oikawa swallow hard as he opened his mouth to speak. He closed his mouth, confusion spreading across his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flashed him a wicked smile as I tilted my head at him. That look of desire flared in his eyes again as he struggled to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use your words," I crooned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's eyes widened at my words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I just came to see if you needed help," Oikawa breathed. Seeing his reaction made that beast inside of me roar in triumph. With a cruel smile, I shook his grasp from my ankle and stepped out of his reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, well from the view up here, it seems like you're the one who needs help," I purred. I turned swiftly, walking towards the stacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride filled me as I made my way to put away the stack of books in my hand. Having the upper hand for once felt good, but with all the emotions running rampant inside of me, it was difficult to pinpoint why I was getting such pleasure out of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually… it wasn't difficult at all. The feeling simply didn't sit well with me. The wheels in my head spun as I placed books back on the shelves. I was almost astonished at how I was acting. It was as if logic and practicality was thrown out the window anytime Oikawa entered the picture. But seeing him sprawled out on the floor, his cow eyes pleading… I shivered as lust coursed through me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cursed that beast within me quietly as I worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the sound of quiet footsteps against the carpet. I glanced to my right as I continued putting away books. Only two left to shelve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything I can do to help work go by faster? I'm starting to get hungry," Oikawa groaned lazily. I shot him a dirty look as he leaned against the wooden shelves, a pile of books in his hand, that wicked smirk appearing on his face again. I clicked my tongue at him and focused on shelving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, use your hands instead of your mouth to work," I scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, little cutie, I think you would enjoy both, not just one or the other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I halted my movements, the book in my outstretched hand growing heavy. I felt myself become wet at the thought of his mouth moving on me, those long fingers working their magic inside of me. I bit my lip, letting my pain help me refocus. What is wrong with me? Why was he suddenly affecting me so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to know?" I bouted, trying to shove the book onto the high shelf. I reprimanded myself mentally for not grabbing one of the small stools. There was the sound of a thud as Oikawa dropped his pile of books to the ground. I let out a small gasp as a hand appeared around my waist, while another grabbed the book dangling from my hand. Oikawa's body gently pressed against mine as he stood behind me. I looked up at Oikawa's face as he easily shelved the book. His eyes were hooded as the hand on my waist wandered over my curves. The lustful beast purred at his touch, wanting more. That feeling of electricity was igniting my skin. He licked his lips, moving in. My heart pounded in my chest as his lips brushed against my cheek. I felt him smile against me, his free hand gliding against my jaw. My breath caught as his fingers tangled themselves in my hair, causing the bun to come loose. He turned me around, pulling me quickly into his body, my hands resting on his chest. Oikawa stared at me with a hungry look as his fingers ran through my strands of loose hair. He moved his hands to cup my jaw, his thumbs stroking softly. I suppressed a hum at his gentle touch. I was supposed to hate him but with every touch and kiss, my stomach flipped over in anticipation. I felt wetness grow at the apex of my thighs as I ran my hands over his taut chest. My brain was foggy, letting his touches wash over me. His lips glided over my own, that smile still playing on his lips. I bit my lip as my eyes fluttered close. My skin felt like it was on fire as his hands roved my body. They halted as they reached my ass. I gasped out as his hardened length ground against my pelvis and his hands squeezed each asscheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what will it be, cutie? Hands…" he said in a breathy voice, clutching my asscheeks harder. I struggled to breathe as his mouth began sucking on my neck, his tongue making small licks against my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Or mouth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some tether inside of me snapped as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and whirled him around. He gasped out as I slammed his back into the large shelving unit. I stared at him as my chest heaved in breaths. I pinned him against the wall, holding his body an arms length away. A battle between lust and common sense battled within me. Whatever he was doing, it was driving me crazy and he knew it. He chuckled as he gave me an innocent smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're definitely stronger than you look. Especially for someone so petite!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at him as I clutched his dress shirt tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm supposed to hate you, you know. You bullied me all throughout school, excluding college. And now you want to romance me? Or just fuck me and walk away? What is it you want, Tooru Oikawa?" I interrogated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a soft moan that speared my core. He chuckled lowly at my stunned expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hearing my name come from that mouth of yours like that… it definitely hits different," he said, pulling his charms. As desire flared in his face, Oikawa brought his hands up to my wrist, stroking gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As for the loathing… well… there's truly no difference between love and hate, Y/N! After all, they both require passion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit me like bricks as that too knowing look appeared in his face. Confusion appeared on my face as that battle raged in my head. Having control over him dregged up more and more desire. As if he could read my thoughts, Oikawa flashed me another knowing grin. Something caused me to push harder into his chest. He released a breath, chuckling weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see the struggle in your head… it's written all over that beautiful face of yours! You like pushing me around, having control of me," Oikawa said breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my eyes widen as my fist loosened its grip on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart was practically ready to spring my chest. He was reading me like an open book. I snatched my hand from his shirt and smacked his other cheek. He chuckled as he rubbed his hand on his face. Glancing at me, I could see the hungry look in his eyes. It's as if he was enjoying this entirely too much. I stepped back, forcing my face to remain blank. He wanted me to push him around. He wanted me to have power over him. The realizations crashed into me like large ocean waves. But why? I made a noise of frustration as I pinched my forefinger and thumb against the bridge of my nose. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't. No matter how much it riled me up, I despised Oikawa. The feeling didn't sit well inside of me. I silently came to the conclusion that he was just playing more mind games. I felt my hand being taken into his as I watched him press his lips against my skin. Gobsmacked, I watched as he undid the sleeve of my blouse, rolling it up gently. He placed hot kisses against my skin, trailing up my forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Y/N… the line between hate and love is… extremely thin…" Oikawa mumbled into my skin, speaking between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whipped my arm away from his grasp, breathing heavily. Shock must have been written on my face as Oikawa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, am I wrong? Because I don't think I am. I know you've always had a crush on me. You're so easy to read! How could I not notice? Even in high school, your eyes sparkled everytime I cornered you and teased you…" he purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words dried up in my mouth. What was I supposed to do? This… this teasing… it was too much! My hand connected with his cheek once more. He stumbled sideways slightly against impact. He turned back to me, licking his lips. He panted heavily, a look of wicked delight on his face. The beast was readying itself to pounce as I felt my blood rush. I couldn't… could I? My head reeled from all of the new information, the newfound thrill in wanting to break him down as much as he had broken me. It didn't help that the old feelings of adoration were shoving themselves to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself off the bookshelf, placing a hand in his pocket. I stepped backwards as he made slow steps towards me. Fear coursed through me as his devious smile grew, his eyes wild. It was as if I had pushed him to the edge of insanity with my actions. I saw a slight bit of bruising on his cheek appear as the low light of the library hit his face. I made a small noise as my back found the support of another bookshelf. I could feel my strength being chipped away from me piece by piece. Was this part of his game? Teasing me and taunting me until I gave him what he wanted? Until I broke down?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped as his hands slammed against the bookshelf on either side of my head. His canines were too sharp as he leaned in closer to my face. I pushed back the rising fear, regaining my composure as I realized he was just trying to egg me on. There was only one way to stop this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting to see what he would do next. I stopped fighting against that clawing beast raging in my core, that ever growing flame of lust. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. I opened them, finding Oikawa panting, waiting in earnest. As much as I hated admitting it, he was right. I loathed him… on the same token, those old feelings I had for him came flooding to the surface. Everything he revealed to me stirred that new twist of delight in my stomach, spurring me on. I wanted him so badly, the lust continuously overpowering my dignity. He made it clear that he wanted me. And I wanted him, too. A nostalgic feeling aroused in me, giving me flashbacks to high school. Oikawa would cage me in against the lockers as he chuckled playfully at my reddening face. Coming back to the present, I looked up at him, finding his face decorated with that intense hunger. That face brought more clarity crashing into me… Oikawa leaned in, his teeth capturing my earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As to what I want from you… I have this strange desire to have you tease me and taunt me. Slapping me around like you have been… knocking me down a few notches…it's bringing something new to the surface that I've never experienced before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit down a moan as he ground against me. Hearing his groan in my ear caused me to grow more wet. At this rate, the wetness was running down my thighs, soaking my panties and tights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I can't help but urge you to give me more of that thrill, Little Cutie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gutteral tone grabbed my guts and twisted them around. It took every ounce of restraint to keep my hands clutched at my sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted me to play his little game. I decided that I would happily oblige him. The twisted high I was getting from this encounter was driving me forward more than logic. To hell with logic. Everything in my body screamed for more. And if he was going to be a tease, then I would treat him like one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked at him as I slid underneath his arm, moving out of being caged by his arms. Calmly, I walked over to the pile of books and placed them in my arm, one by one. I could feel Oikawa's shocked expression burning through the back of my head as I stood up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best way to deal with a narcissist is to ignore them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked towards the elevator. I would fix it up when I was able to empty the bookload in my hands. I pressed the button to the elevator to go up. I smiled at hearing the quiet approaching footsteps. I rode the thrill of the chase. The idea of Oikawa vying for my attention and affection made my blood rush and toes curl. Even if this was the worst idea I had in my life, I was going to enjoy this immensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little Cutie, just leaving me hanging like that? That's near cruel! Especially after I poured my heart out to you… I misjudged you, obviously. You're more of a heartbreaker than a tease," Oikawa said, his playful tone flitting in the air. As the elevator dinged, I looked at him. He leaned against the wall, his eyes gleaming. The look was asking for me to mess with him, play with him. I flashed him a sweet smile and moved into the elevator. He started to enter and I held up a hand to stop him. He froze, staring at me with wild curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa placed a hand on his chest, feigning insult. Biting down a giggle, I made a motion with my hand to shoo him away, still maintaining that sweet smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock crossed Oikawa's face. It was quickly replaced with that smug smirk as he stepped out of the elevator and bowed at the waist. My gut flipped over as he looked up at me through his lashes, those chocolate brown eyes dancing with dark amusement. The elevator doors began slowly closing as I took in his subdued image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your wish is my command."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened to the second floor. I stepped out, not failing to notice that Oikawa lingered next to it. I turned to face him, looking him up and down. He had loosened his tie and taken off his sweater vest. I gave him an amused smile as his eyes snagged on my slightly unbuttoned blouse and hiked up skirt. I had made some small adjustments while alone in the elevator. He licked his lips as his pleading eyes looked into mine. I turned around slowly, leading him past the stacks. I know it’s a dangerous game, but I couldn’t help myself. Even with the strains of shame running through me, I wanted this. I wanted this more than anything I had wanted before. Hearing and seeing how I affected him drove me further into the fast lane.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been a Domme before in previous relationships. I decided to stick to the basic rules and boundaries for this occasion, assuming that Oikawa was new to this. And I would make it so fucking good for him, that he would come crawling back to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I threw a sly glance over my shoulder at Oikawa as I turned the corner into a familiar hallway. He simply stood at the edge of the stacks, watching my every move. Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I walked down the dark hallway. With every few steps, I dropped a book on the floor. I could feel Oikawa’s eyes on my back as he lingered at the hallway entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dropped the last book on the floor and turned to face him in the dark. Even in the shadows, I could see the excitement in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and leaned on one leg, my feet standing slightly apart. I began unbuttoning the sleeves on my blouse, rolling up one, and then the other as I spoke to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are the ground rules: green means good, yellow means ease up, and red means stop everything. If there’s anything you feel uncomfortable with, you need to communicate clearly with me and we will stop immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up through my lashes as I finished the second sleeve, seeing Oikawa nod at the end of the hallway. I crossed my arms over my chest, flashing him a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, little prince,” I purred. I saw Oikawa grin innocently, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He could only mask his features so much as his body was telling me everything I needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lady,” Oikawa said smoothly, bowing his head slightly. I felt a shiver down my spine at the title. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. On your hands and knees, little prince. Clean up this mess or you won’t be allowed in the office,” I crooned. I waited, tapping my fingers against my elbow. Before I could reinstate my command, I saw Oikawa move to the middle of the hallway and settle onto his haunches. I fidgeted with my blouse as I watched him crawl towards the first book. Oikawa’s eyes never left mine as he picked up the book and crawled towards the next. He halted slightly as I undid a button on my blouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little prince, did I say stop?” I demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if My Lady is going to grace me with such a beautiful sight, how could I keep going?” Oikawa said softly, that playful look highlighted by the emergency lights in the ceiling. I refrained from letting out a pleased hum as I looked at my nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty words from a pretty captive… such a shame that words will only get you so far. Those lithe legs of yours will get the job done for now, not that smart mouth,” I sighed, feigning boredom. I looked up to see Oikawa placing the third book in his arm, a knowing smile on his handsome face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, My Lady, I’d be more than happy to oblige you with my mouth, too. After all… isn’t that one of my charms?” His sly tone didn’t miss my ears as he crawled forward. I twirled a piece of my hair between my fingers as I watched him work his way towards me. He placed the fourth book in his arms and began to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah! I did not give you permission to stand,” I said, approaching him with a warning tone. I watched as he rested back on his haunches, clutching the books to his chest. I could see the sweat pouring down his forehead as I halted in front of him. I made sure that his face was inches away from my waist as I stared down at him. His eyes twinkled with delight as I used a finger to force his gaze to mine. His chest was rising and falling, the feeling of tension and anticipation between us growing. His lips parted as his lustful eyes became hooded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it’s truly divine seeing you melt just by me touching you, little prince. I can only imagine the devastation on your face after I’m through properly breaking you,” I hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes widened. I let out a dark chuckle as I bent down to meet him face to face. I ran my fingers through his wavy brown hair, letting my nails scratch gently against his scalp. Oikawa breathed in deeply as his eyelids fluttered shut, blowing out a low moan at my touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing how that smart mouth of yours stops working when I’m so forward with you, isn’t it?” I teased, continuing to run my fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a breathy chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only I had teased you this much sooner… Having you touch me like this is setting fire to skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drew my hand back from him and sighed. I rested my chin on my hand, staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did I say something wrong, My Lady? Why did you stop?” Oikawa asked hesitantly, trying to keep the playfulness in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cocked my head at him, giving him a small smile. Oikawa’s eyes frantically looked me over, unsure of what to do with him as I stared at him in silence. That sickening thrill of watching him squirm under my silent gaze caused more adrenaline to flood my veins. I could almost hear my blood rushing. I slowly reached out a hand, stroking his cheek gently. His body visibility relaxed as he melted into my touch. I slid my hand down his chin and gently wrapped my hand around his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gave me a cocky grin and said, “Green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a pleased hum as I squeezed the sides of his neck, careful not to push against his windpipe. As my grip tightened, Oikawa let out a strained chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady… if you could explain to m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say you could speak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s face fell as he shook his head. I pulled his head next mine with the hand wrapped around his throat, making sure he was pressed into my breast. I heard the books tumble out of his arms as he let out a surprised grunt. Taking it a step further, I licked up the outside of his ear, letting my teeth clamp down on the shell. I felt him clutch the lapels of my blouse as he moaned and shuddered against my chest. I chuckled darkly as I kissed his ear. I moved my head up and down slowly, letting my lips brush against his ear as I spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little prince… what kind of punishment should I give you for your atrocious comment?” I whispered. I felt Oikawa shaking under my grip. I took it as a silent signal and shoved him onto his back. He coughed as he hit the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gre-green,” he said, choking out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, green, green,” he said, his words spilling out at a fast pace. I couldn’t help the smile growing on my face. If Oikawa wanted me to stop, I absolutely would, but seeing him suffer in the slightest excited me. Seeing him enjoying the suffering made the experience even more thrilling. I kneeled down, pulling up my pencil skirt higher. Oikawa watched, his eyes filling with that hungry expression as he licked his lips. I threw him a sensual smile as I leaned forward on my hands and began crawling over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't move. And no touching." I commanded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made sure that he could feel my body snaking against his as I moved to meet his face. He kept his hands fisted on the floor as little noises of want left his lips. I nuzzled my face into his chest as I straddled his hips. I hummed at the vibration of his voice echoing in his chest. I wiggled my ass in the air as my breasts and the side of my face pressed into him. Oikawa's body tensed up as I ran a hand down towards the top of his slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oohhhhh, Little Cutie… you are going to be the death of me…" he breathed. I bit my lip as I chuckled, pulling his shirt out from being tucked into his pants. Oikawa let out a gasp and twitched underneath me as I slid my hand underneath his shirt. I lifted myself up on one arm as I roved underneath his shirt. He was squeezing his eyes shut as he bit into his lip. I dragged a finger down the center of his torso and down over the hardened length in his trousers. His eyes flew open as his mouth hung open, his chocolate eyes blazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little prince… if you behave you'll be rewarded… but if you disobey, you'll be punished," I mumbled, leaning in to kiss his neck. I pressed my breasts against him again, feeling his arms twitch. I halted my movements, letting my breath hit the skin on his neck as my mouth hovered. I waited to see if he would break, unable to keep his hands off of me. He grunted in frustration. I chuckled as I pressed my lips against him. His scent was intoxicating, his noises and movements fanning that flame of desire in my core. I moved my wandering hand to his hair, running my fingers through it. I felt the vibration of his comforted hum against my chest. He hissed in a breath of pain as I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up. He let out a desperate whine and writhed beneath me as I licked up the column of his throat. I stopped for a second and brought my teeth to his neck. He cried out loudly, cursing as I sunk my teeth into his neck. I chuckled into his skin at the reaction. That beast inside me urged me forward, wanting to pounce him and break him faster. I eased the thoughts, mustering up patience and cool calculation. I sucked on his skin, letting my tongue stroke him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck…" he hissed. "My L-lady, I can't…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I released my mouth from his skin with a pop, letting the string of spit dangle from my mouth. I rested my hips on his own, letting the pressure increase on his clothed length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat up, straddling Oikawa, and used a finger to wipe away the drool off the corner of my mouth. The beautiful devestation his face caused me to grow even more wet. The concentration in keeping his hands to himself gave him a pained expression as his eyes glowed with lust. I chuckled as I ground against him, gasping softly at the contact. My swollen clit was so sensitive after all the constant touches and teasing. Oikawa dropped his head back on the floor and cursed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK… My Lady please let me touch you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathless words were like music to my ears. That thrill inside of me rushed through my veins and ran straight to my fiery core. As much as I was teasing him, I was also perpetuating my own release. While it was fun, I felt like I was about to explode. But I needed to hear more of his moans, see more of his glorious facial expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, we have lowered down to begging now, have we, little prince?" I said, sensuality in my tone. I felt his body tense more underneath me as I ground into him again. I began unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly as I continued to grind into him. I purposefully made every movement painfully slow. Oikawa whined as his fists clenched tighter, his knuckles whitening. I flashed a cruel smile as I saw his face twisted in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-please… fuck… pretty p-please, My Lady… I need you, I want you, please let me please you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words spilled from his mouth like water tumbling down a waterfall. The desperation and helplessness in his voice inflated my patience and lust as they wrapped around my head. I didn't stop the low moan leaving my throat as I undid the last button. I wrapped the end of his tie around my hand and pulled him up. His face was dangerously close to mine as I looked at him with a sensual expression. I could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he leaned against shaking arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do better than that, sweet little prince," I mumbled against his mouth, feeling his body shake beneath me. The tether to his self-control was so close to breaking. I could feel it and hear it and see it. Breaking him apart slowly, tearing off each piece of his dignity and sanity made my head dizzy with power. His whole body shook beneath me as I tugged gently on his tie, letting my lips graze against his own. I felt his tongue slip out in response, a silent beg for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, let me pleasure you. I only want you, I only need you… little cutie, My Lady… I've never wanted anything more in my life. I will obey every command you give me, every touch, kiss, bite, scratch… it's all yours. Please just let me touch you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I licked his lip gently as a breathy moan escaped him. He began shaking harder as I rocked my hips into him, pulling the tie taut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was beautiful, Tooru…" I muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a weak huff of a laugh as sweat poured down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...but I will give you one more chance. Why do you think I should fuck you, make you mine? Why do you want me to break you apart and put you back together?" I pushed. His body went still beneath me. Panic hit me as I leaned back from his face. My frantic eyes searched his face and body, but nothing seemed wrong. He dipped his head down and gently sat up further. I flinched slightly as he wrapped his strong hands around my own, still wrapped in his tie. He began placing gentle kisses against my fingers, my knuckles. I sat there, speechless. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as Oikawa's pleading chocolate eyes looked up at me. I felt my heart thundering in my chest as it filled with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't deserve you in the least, Y/N. After everything I've done, I doubt you could ever return my affections. But I cannot deny that I have always wanted you, only you. I may look like a womanizer but I assure you, it was simply to keep face. But I will grovel and beg, if you please just let me show you how deep my affections go. I have always loved you and want nothing more than to show you just how much. So please… let me love you," Oikawa spoke softly. I was frozen, shocked by his words. My head reeled as my jaw dropped. I felt Oikawa wrap his arms around me as he pressed passionate kisses onto my neck and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mi amor, déjame amarte por favor …" he mumbled into my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if a tether inside of me broke, I pulled his head away from my neck and sent my lips crashing into his. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I devoured his mouth. He opened up willingly to me, letting me ravage his mouth. He arms squeezed tighter around me, holding me close. Oikawa moaned into my mouth as he deepened the kiss. I let him take control of the kiss as his tongue danced with my own. I squeaked out in surprise as he wrapped his arms around my legs and stood on shaky legs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he pressed me against a wall. I broke the kiss, looking at him for a moment. His face was wrecked with relief, his lips red and slightly swollen. Oikawa's eyes were hazy and hooded as he looked up at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tooru…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips crashed into mine, his kiss demanding and hurried. He set me down gently, never breaking the kiss as I fiddled with my skirt. He frantically undid his belt and his zipper. I made a noise of protest as he broke the kiss and kneeled on the ground. He placed his hands on my waist and looked up at me, his cow eyes reaching into my soul. My heart thundered in my chest as I ran my fingers through his soft brown waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I have My Lady's permission to show her my affections?" He asked softly, swallowing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped my jaw from dropping as I swallowed. My heart swelled as I stroked his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do, little prince," I said, the words more breathless than I intended. Without hesitation, Oikawa grabbed the seam of my skirt and tore it apart, letting it fall to the floor. I stepped out of it, kicking the shreds to the side. I breathed in deeply as Oikawa's mouth worked the inside of my thighs. His hands ran over the thigh high tights and the lacy garter belt holding them in place. His tongue and lips made that electricity spark against my skin as he moved from one thigh to the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You always have been." Oikawa's words were muffled and hurried as he made his way to the apex of my thighs. I giggled as he grabbed my legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. I bit down on my lip as I felt his fingers move aside my panties and swiftly enter me. He blew a soft breath against my clit, causing my leg to twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-f-fuck, Tooru! Fuck…" I moaned, grasping the back of his head. His tongue worked me in long, torturous strokes as his fingers moved in and out slowly. His name was like a prayer to the gods as I let my voice be heard throughout the empty library. That string inside of me grew taut, threatening to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mi amor, you taste so divine… more heavenly than I ever imagined… mmmm…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whined as the vibrations from his voice hit that mound of nerves. I could feel myself clench tighter around his now three working fingers, the juices dripping down my thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his mouth away and looked up at me. His fingers began working faster as his intense gaze bore into mine. He placed a kiss to my thigh and I gripped his hair tighter in my hands. I shoved his head back into my sopping wet pussy, a silent request to keep eating me. Our moans and grunts filled the empty hallway as he began devouring me. Cool droplets of sweat dripped down my body, cooling my burning skin. Oikawa pumped faster into me with his fingers, hitting that magical spot inside of me. I felt my body begin to shake as that string threatened to break. I clenched around his fingers, letting his sloppy noises fill my head. I twisted my fingers in my own hair, my head lolling side to side from the pleasure wrecking my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngghhh, you are so fucking sexy like this… melting into my hands, my mouth… I can’t get enough of it,” Oikawa growled. His tone sent me soaring so close to that edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady… do I have your permission to make you cum all over my face? I want to taste all of you, have all of you…” he pleaded, looking up at me. I refrained from being pushed over that edge as our eyes met. My juices were already covering his mouth as he smiled innocently up at me. His wild eyes didn’t match his smile as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of my drenched cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-you have m-my fucking permission. Make me cum, my little prince. And swallow every drop,” I said breathlessly. I almost took back my words as that dark expression appeared on Oikawa’s face. I couldn’t say anything as his mouth went back to work on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m s-s-so clo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could finish my sentence, Oikawa’s groan into my clit sent me soaring over that edge. I rode the high of my orgasm as my body convulsed from the pleasure. Oikawa kept his mouth latched onto my hole as he lapped up every amount of cum that came out of me. I felt like I was free falling in the air. Oikawa gave me no time to think as he placed my legs on the ground, only to pick me up, cradling me in his arms. My hands tangled in his hair as he placed a passionate kiss against my lips. My body still shook from the orgasm. I didn’t think I had ever cum that hard in my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked me to the office door. He huffed a laugh as he looked at the nameplate on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this will do, Y/N. I have a… better idea…” he crooned. That coy smile appeared on his face before he planted another heated kiss on my lips. He turned to the right and continued down the hallway. My stomach dropped as I realized where he was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, you can’t be serious!” I cried, struggling to be freed from his hold. Oikawa, being much stronger than myself, managed to hold me in place against his chest. He slowed to a halt as he approached the door. Oikawa pressed soft kisses against my face as I frowned at him. The title “Head Librarian” glistened gold in the soft emergency lights of the hallway as I looked at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t my Lady be pleasured on her own throne?” Oikawa said between kisses. Within a matter of seconds, that fire within me reignited, burning brighter than before. I pressed a heated kiss against his mouth. He chuckled into my mouth  and muttered, “My thoughts exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached out to the doorknob and twisted. The memory of Daichi locking the door before he left hit me, even though the door swung wide open. I sent a questioning glare up at Oikawa, wondering if he was behind unlocking the door. He seemed to read the question on my face as he looked at me with a bewildered expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had nothing to do with this one…” he responded, his face scrunching in curiosity. He shrugged and continued walking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa halted before the office desk, cocking his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho! I think that’s the first ‘please’ I’ve ever heard come from your mouth! I like it…” Oikawa joked, his voice lowering with each word. He kissed me as he carefully set me on my feet. I cleared my throat, trying to work up the Domme within me to the forefront. I gave him a disapproving look as my eyes roved his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the rules?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, My Lady.” Oikawa responded, bowing at the waist. I bit down a laugh at his theatrics. I held out an empty hand towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belt, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jolted a bit, concern filling his features. I flashed an evil smile as he slid the belt from his pant loops and placed it in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Little Cutie, I think you might be more than I can handle,” he laughed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what the colors are for. If there’s anything that goes too far, you tell me,” I said, motioning him to go to the desk. “Now, pants off and go lay down on the desk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa crossed his arms and gave me a sly smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looped the belt and smacked it as hard as I could against the desk. I gave Oikawa a sweet smile as he jumped. The fear filling his eyes added fuel to ever burning fire in my core. I cocked my head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying, little prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled weakly and walked over to the desk. I shoved all of the items on the desk to the floor as he dropped his pants, making room for him to lay across the length of the office desk. He sat on the edge of the desk and I motioned him to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put out your arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a lazy male smile and a cocked eyebrow, he held out his wrists. I wrapped the belt around his hands as best as I could and stepped back. I stripped the blouse hanging off of me as Oikawa watched with that desirable look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like I haven’t broken you enough yet, little prince. It’s time for your punishment,” I purred, moving towards him slowly. I pushed against his shoulder gently, a silent command to get settled onto the desk. My mouth watered at the large length standing at attention as he laid back. I climbed on top of him, hovering my hips above his. Oikawa blew out a breath as my wet pussy teased his already dripping tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooohhhoo, My Lady… I live for your relentless teasing…” he moaned, moving his bound arms to rest above his head. I chuckled as I brought a hand up to my mouth and coated it with spit. Oikawa’s eye burned with desire as he watched my every move. I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked up. His hips bucked up as he sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooo.. Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flashed him a smile as I centered his cock against my drenched entrance. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me as I slid him inside of me. Oikawa’s chuckle rang in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowly, My Lady… I don’t need to be breaking you before you have the chance to break me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slammed down on him and watched as he jolted upwards, cursing into the air. Oikawa began to reach out to me, as I breathed in deeply, letting his thick length fill my insides. I held up a finger and he rested on an elbow, worry crossing his face. I grabbed his loosened tie and wrapped the silk around my hand once more, bringing him to a sitting position. I gave him a kiss, deep and passionate as I rose up slowly and back down onto him. He groaned deeply into my mouth, his mouth hanging open as I bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Little Cutie… You’re so fucking tight around my cock… Nnnghhh…” Oikawa gasped out. I smiled and slid my tongue across his lips. My hips rocked against him slowly for a few moments, letting me adjust to his size. He did his best to wrap his hands around my face as he kissed me gently. Readying myself, I shoved him onto the desk. He gave a weak chuckle, but was stopped short as I rose up and slammed myself back on his hardened length. Still holding the tie in my hand, I began rocking my hips faster against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember,” I panted, feeling the sweat bead down my body. “No touching. And also…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes snapped to my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No cumming unless I say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could open his mouth to protest, I bounced on his cock, riding him hard and fast. His face was contorted in pleasure as I milked him, his body beginning to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK! My Lady, you’re so goddamned tight… on top of the fact that you’re fucking hot as sin when you’re fucking me like this… NNGH… how am I… not going to cum?” Oikawa panted, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, noooo…” I purred, halting my rocking movement. I rested with him fully planted inside of me as I leaned forward and tapped his cheek. His eyes shot open in response. His jaw was clenched tightly as I viewed his blown pupils. I loosed a dark chuckle as I leaned forward, stroking his jawline with a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little prince,” I crooned. “You need to keep your eyes open and on me. I want to watch that beautiful destruction on your face as I break you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blew out a long breath as he seemed to melt into the desk. His chocolate eyes met mine and I started my relentless rocking once more. I clenched around his impossibly hard cock as I used him. I quickened my pace as his body began trembling and his whines and moans grew louder. I licked my lips and smiled down at him as his brown eyes rolled into the back of his head. Oikawa’s length filled me to the brim, causing me to drench him with every contact inside of me. I shifted a little and moaned as his tip hit my G-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnghhhh, little cutie…” he breathed. “I’m so fucking close… If I have to beg to cum, I fucking will. Just tell me what you want, My Lady… My Little Cutie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I worked at high speed, pulling those beautiful noises from his throat. I tugged gently on his tie to get him to look back at me. A cruel smirk grew on my face as I rocked once, twice, and then stopped. Multiple emotions flashed across Oikawa’s features as he looked at me. He dropped his head back, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see… Not going to let me cum at all?” He panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I never said that…” I said, rocking my hips once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why’d you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” I teased, increasing my rocking speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a loud grunt as I slammed my hips against his. This time I was going to use more force than speed. I wanted to see which one would torture him the most. As much as I was enjoying edging Oikawa, I felt like my body was going to explode as that string of release threatened to break inside me once more. Feeling him writhe beneath me and the pleasure written on his face only urged me to hold on to that release. I felt him grow harder inside of me and I halted my movements, drinking in his delicious whines and moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho, come ON… I’m so fucking close, please My Lady… I just want to cum… Please, I need to cum inside of you, show you that I’m yours…” he pleaded. I noticed the corners of his eyes were glistening. I leaned forward, wiping away the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?” I asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa choked on a weak laugh as he answered, “Green. Definitely green. Absolutely green, I promise. If it gets bad, I’ll tell you… please trust me.” He moved his head to the side and pressed a kiss against my palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is truly amazing, I promise. Please, give me more punishment. I want it. I want only you to punish me, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit me in the gut. I nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” I said softly. He flashed a beautiful smile and kissed my palm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start moving…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. I started slowly moving against him. After a few moments, I picked up the pace of each thrust. Oikawa was biting his lip as his eyes locked onto mine. I pulled the tie taut between us, using it as leverage for more momentum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you cum," I growled, "I want the whole world to hear who you belong to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only belong to you, Y/N," Oikawa gasped. "You and only you. I'm yours to use and to have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, sweet little prince, you can do better than that," I crooned, biting my lip. Oikawa sat up suddenly, pressing a heated kiss to my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean every word, Y/N. No more of these other people, no more of anyone else. My heart, my body, and my soul belong to you and only you. Break me apart and put me back together as many times as it pleases you. As long as I'm yours, I don't care what you do to me," Oikawa pleaded. His words fanned that building flame inside of me and made my heart swell. I pushed him back down with a laugh and continued my movements on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you, Tooru. And you're right," I ground out, tightening my grip on his tie. "You are mine to use. You're my little fucktoy. But you're also my lover now. And that makes me in charge of all of you, not just one piece of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's body began shaking harder beneath me as he grew more hard inside of me. I clenched down around him as I moved faster and harder against him. Oikawa swore loudly and began thrusting up inside of me. I moaned loudly as he thrust up into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru… I’m so close… I want you to cum for me… cum for me, little pathetic prince," I said panting, my head hazing over with the coming climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, My Lady… NNNGHH FUCK!” Oikawa grunted loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two. Three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four, and stars exploded in my vision. I was thrown over that familiar edge as I screamed Oikawa’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK, Y/N! HGNNNNH, Y/N…” Oikawa moaned loudly. I felt myself being thrown over another edge as my name fell from his lips. His cascading whines pushed me higher into another orgasm as I was shoved over that all too familiar cliff. I felt Oikawa’s cum fill me as I swayed above him. The stars cleared my vision , seeing Oikawa's beautifully destroyed visage. His chest rose and fell as he panted out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That… was hands down… the best orgasm I have ever had… Little Cutie…" he gasped out. I chuckled as I used what little strength I had left to lift myself up. A small spark of surprise hit me as I felt Oikawa's hands on my waist, helping to lift me up. He exited me and I let out a groan as the cum dripped from me. I laid on top of Oikawa, letting him stroke my damp hair. He kissed the top of my head and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you wanted to break me, but I think we both ended up broken, mi amor," he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and swatted at his face playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still hate you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled me up to meet his face and he placed a heated kiss against my lips. I opened up to him, letting his tongue slide across my mouth. He laughed in my mouth. I broke the kiss, frowning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's a shame, Little Cutie. Because I think I've proven how much I love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled and huffed a laugh, stroking his sweat covered face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a little surreal, to be honest. And hopefully Daichi won't find out about this," I said, nuzzling into Oikawa's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he wanted this to happen. I think having us close together was his idea, not the board's. And he left his office unlocked," Oikawa said thoughtfully. His words settled into me like a heavy weight. It made sense after I had run through the events in my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck…" I breathed. "That explains the kiss on my forehead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always the one trying to get the team to work together, huh, Daichi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed and bit down on Oikawa's chest. He jolted, breathing out heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready for round two, already, Little Cutie? You really are a hard woman to break…" Oikawa purred, letting his hands wander. I giggled at the light touches tickling me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you what Tooru… if you get the position as Head Librarian, I'll let you take charge next time." I flashed him a challenging grin. Oikawa's eyes flashed with excitement as he responded, "You're on, Little Cutie."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>